[unreadable] The goal of this research is to develop a novel, inexpensive device for fast, sensitive and reliable measurement of a combination of cardiac proteins for the assessment, diagnosis, and risk stratification of patients with acute coronary syndromes. The device will be implemented on a versatile, scalable platform to serve different possible applications: point of care, bed side or laboratory testing. The platform will be patterned with microfluidic channels and containers for sample and reagent handling and with sensor arrays for electrochemical detection of enzyme labeled immunoassays (ELISA). The devices will integrate the impressive selectivity and detection limit of conventional immunoassays with the simplicity and sensitivity of electrochemical detection and the cost-effective manufacturing of microfabrication. Our aim is to demonstrate that the proposed multi analyte electrochemical immunoassays will: (1) improve the detection limit and surpass the sensitivity of conventional ELISAs; (2) provide a combination of information in shorter time; (3) provide the same results in the different settings (point of care, bed side or central laboratory), (4) be adaptable for the measurement of novel cardiac markers as they emerge. To validate our claims the proposed device will be developed for the simultaneous measurement of creatine kinase MB (CK-MB), cardiac troponin I (cTnl) and cardiac troponin T (cTnT). The specific aims of the project are: (1) Determination of the activity of surface confined enzyme monolayers in amperometric microcells. Milestone: Decide optimal label enzyme detection scheme. (2) Immobilize antibodies to selected areas of a multi-electrode array. Milestone: Decide the immobilization chemistry. (3) Build flow through manifold for electrochemical patterning and to execute the multi-analyte immunoassays (MAIA). Milestone: Test MAIAs in standard serum samples. (4) Test the multi-analyte immunoassay in patient samples. Milestone: Validate the novel MAIAs. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]